


Verdad a la televisión

by enchanteresse



Category: Gackt (Musician) - Fandom, Hyde (Musician) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6659185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchanteresse/pseuds/enchanteresse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es el cumpleaños de GACKT y él está dormido en el sofá, exhausto por cada presentación en vivo de las últimas semanas. Sin embargo, HYDE está determinado a tener una pequeña pero esperada celebración con su amante.<br/>[Para Ivy]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verdad a la televisión

**Author's Note:**

> Para Ivy, mi hermana de otra madre y otro país, amante del Gakuhai.

> Para Ivy, mi hermana en todo menos en sangre. _Por que el Gakuhai nunca morirá mientras quede alguien que lo siga adorando._

 

                                                   

 

Era divertido como aún desde el baño podía oír la profunda respiración de aquel hombre. Saliendo del mismo, frotó una toalla sobre sus húmedos cabellos entrando en la sala de estar y, tal como pensaba, allí yacía tendido Gackt sobre aquel lujoso sofá con los ojos cerrados y la respiración constante. El televisor seguía encendido, mostrando la presentación de aquella noche con un volumen casi inexistente.

Hyde sonrió, pues Gackt siempre se las arreglaba para escaparse de su cumpleaños… Había planeado llevar al vocalista a una cena privada en Kyoto pero este había estado cansado luego de la presentación y de la fiesta que le habían hecho los chicos de la banda que había optado por permanecer en casa esa noche.

A pesar de que incluso él consideraba bueno ver a aquel hombre en reposo – Algo a lo que se negaba demasiadas veces según todos los que lo rodeaban – No pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado. Se alegró de tener algo de esa tan deseada tranquilidad con su amante y tenía la esperanza de tener una pequeña celebración en casa, pero ahora…

La linea de pensamientos se vio interrumpida cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre el reloj de la chimenea, al mismo tiempo que una pícara sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

Aún había tiempo de celebrar el 4 de Julio…

 

Gackt fue sacado de su sueño por una canción conocida y abrío los ojos para ver reproducida en la pantalla del televisor una de las tantas presentaciones de YFCz en las que cuando se tocaba…pensaba en el hombre que lo había estado acompañando desde hacia 13 años como amante y pareja. Prestando atención a su alrededor, notó que la habitación estaba estratégicamente oscura, salvo por el brillo de la pantalla y las velas que indicaban el camino a su habitación.

\- “¿Porqué se reproduce esta presentación? … Creí que estaba viendo lo de hoy…” Se preguntó a si mismo en voz alta a la vez que escuchaba una voz cantando en inglés, una canción que a simple vista no reconoció.

El cojín del sofá que tenía debajo de la cadera se cayó y cuando volvió la cabeza, unos labios calidos descendieron por su boca.

Gackt se quejó en voz alta, sorprendido por tan repentino acto, mientras sentía como unas manos bajaban hasta su mentón y le impedían separarse de aquel beso.

\- “Sabes tan bien…” murmuró una voz, sin embargo, Gackt la reconoció al instante, separándose apenas para ver la figura desnuda de Hyde sobre él, lamiendo sus propios labios. Sus manos fueron a la cintura del mayor, atrayéndolo por ella para volver a besar aquellos labios que lo tenían encantado de por vida. Sin embargo, los labios de Hyde en vez de corresponderles viajaron hasta su oreja, mordiéndole levemente el lóbulo izquierdo.

Gackt se retiró, observando a su amante con la ceja levantada, a lo que el mayor solo sonrió de lado.

– “ Solo esperame aquí”. Dijo el mayor y se marchó, dejándolo ahí con una sensación de desorentación, emoción y excitación por lo que acaba de ocurrir. Al cabo de un par de minutos, y estaba tan perdido en las sensaciones que el otro le acaba de dejar que no le sintió volver hasta cuando este se había subido a sus piernas.

Al volver la vista, Gackt notó que este había apagado casi todas las velas y solo quedaba una, al otro lado de la habitación lo que provocaba que el cuerpo desnudo de Hyde se viera como una silueta hecha por el mejor pintor que la faz de la tierra hubiera visto. Luego de ello, notó como la televisión se apagaba y quedaban sumidos en la más plena de las oscuridades.

Gackt miró a Hyde, oculto entre las sombras, mientras este escondía su nariz en el cuello del otro, sintiendose aturdido ante el olor que emitía su amante. Lentamente comenzó a dejar besos por su yugular, sintiendo como aumentaba segundo a segundo la respiración de este, seguido de un suave pero anhelado gemido.

Perdido en el cuello del mismo no notó sino hasta que fue demasiado tarde los dedos de su amante, acariciando la tan preciada entrada a su cuerpo. Una leve risa escapó de los labios de Hyde, antes de entrelazar su mirada con la de Gackt y, provocándolo, movió sus caderas sobre las del otro, frotando su miembro sobre los pantalones del otro.

 

La desesperación por el mayor le tenía embriagado. Deseaba más y más asi que no se quejó cuando los dedos del otro rasgaron su camisa, lanzando los botones a todo su alrededor. Una vez fuera la camisa, Gackt sintió pequeños lametones sobre su pecho, mientras que las manos del otro le empujaban a quedarse quieto sobre el sofá. Sin quejarse, se relajó en el sofá sin protestar, pero sin apartar la mirada de aquella maraña de pelo negra que bajaba por su torso hasta los bordes de su pantalón, donde ya se podía apreciar la erección que este le estaba provocando.

Hyde, mientras, estaba que saltaba sobre Gackt. Le había deseado durante toda la tarde y ahora era ese momento.

-“Hyde…” murmuró la voz embriagada de Gackt, buscando con sus manos el cabello del otro para atraerlo y besar aquellos labios que lo tenían loco. Pero Hyde tenía otra idea. Alejándose de las manos del otro y con las propias, subió hasta el oido de Gackt, gimiendole suavemente.

-“ Estás tan duro por mi… Dime, ¿Qué quieres que haga, amor?” ronroneó la voz de Hyde, a pulgadas del oído de Gackt.

Si había algo que Gackt amaba escuchar era cuando este lo llamaba ‘amor’, sobretodo por el efecto que tenía la voz del mayor sobre su cuerpo, efecto que, en ese momento, se iba a su entrepierna. – “Dios, Hyde… ¿Qué quieres que te diga?” Jadeó, arqueando sus caderas para arriba para sentir el contacto con el cuerpo del otro.

Hyde, divertido y excitado a la vez, sonrió de lado. – “Como quieres meterte en mi culo ya”.- Respondió brevemente antes de dirigir sus manos a la cremallera de los pantalones de Gackt y, luego de liberar aquel estorbo, se levanto brevemente para quitárselos y lanzarlos lejos de su mirada, la cual estaba concentrada en la erección de su amante.

Gackt gimió inconscientemente ante la mirada de Hyde antes de que este se arrodillara entre sus piernas y le tomara completamente en su boca, saboreando el liquido que ya comenzaba a aparecer en el miembro del otro. Al escucharlo gemir de aquella manera, comenzó a aumentar el ritmo, embriagado por el olor que emanaba de ambos. Sintió como las manos de Gackt se fueron directamente a su cabello, empujándolo hacia su miembro, obligándolo a tomarlo por completo.

\- “Mierda, Hyde… Maldita mierda…” gimió incontrolablemente Gackt, completamente embriagado en las sensaciones que le entregaba su amante. – “Ni se te ocurra detenerte… Si, sigue asi… Me encanta ... tenerte callado con mi miembro en tu boca… Te ves tan hermoso así… Cada… vez… que pienso en besarte recuerdo estos momentos… Dios…” Los gemidos incotrolables de Gackt se detuvieron brevemente al ver como Hyde se separaba de su miembro, solo conectado a él por un hilo de saliva.

\- “ Córrete en mi boca, amor… córrete o le diré a toda la televisión que hemos estado follando como conejos desde hace 13 años. Entonces entraré en detalles sobre nuestras posiciones favoritas y de cómo amo ser el único que puede tomarte entero…” susurró Hyde desde su posición.

La voz de Hyde sonó tan seria a los oídos de Gackt que solo pudo reir ante la breve amenaza.

\- “Cariño, mejor coloca tu boca a trabajar para correrme en ella…” murmuró y el otro no se hizo de rogar. En cambio, volvió a tomar la punta del miembro de Gackt entre sus labios, saboreando el amargo sabor del pre-seminal en la lengua.

Gackt tuvo que mantener todo su autocontrol durante un par de minutos más mientras este succionaba su miembro como si no hubiera agua en el desierto hasta que, con un gutural gemido, se corrió en la boca de su amante.

Al sentir como el cuerpo de su amante se tensaba, Hyde aumentó las succiones hasta obtener todo el semen de Gackt en su boca, tragando la mayor parte y dejando que corriera un poco por la comisura de sus labios.

Se quedó arrodillado enfrente del otro antes de sentir como las manos de Gackt le levantaban y le tumbaban sobre su espalda en el sofá.

-“ Te amo tanto… “ escuchó la voz del otro antes de ver la silueta de su rostro sobre el suyo. – “Me encantan tus labios, amor…”

Feliz de complacer a su amante, se acercó a él, entrelazándose en una batalla de poder mientras dejaba que las manos del otro recorrieran su cuerpo y la lengua del mismo recorriera su cavidad bucal, entregado por completo a las caricias de su amante.

Nuevamente volvió a sentir aquellos dedos sobre su entrada, y esta vez se dejó, relajándose completamente mientras sentía como primero un dedo le penetraba y luego de unos minutos se le unía un segundo y un tercero. De pronto sintió aquellos expertos dedos que conocían tan bien su cuerpo tocar su prostata y lanzó un gemido gutural que retumbó en la oscura habitación.

\- “Ya… hazlo…métete en mi…. amor… “ Dijo Hyde, su voz apenas distinguible entre los gemidos de placer que emitia.

A tientas, Gackt buscó la botella de lubricante que sabía que el otro había ido a buscar antes, encontrándola al borde del sofá. Rapidamente tomó un poco y lo usó para cubrir su duro miembro, buscando ubicarse en la entrada del otro y sacando sus dedos de aquella cálida cavidad.

La cabeza de Gackt se escondió en el recoveco de su cuello mientras Hyde sentía como la cabeza del miembro de Gackt se abría paso por entre sus glúteos. Hyde selló el pacto al tomar los labios del otro entre los suyos y empalándose completamentee en su miembro, bebiendo del gemido del otro al sentirse tan dentro de él.

La mano derecha de Gackt, mientras, bajó hasta el miembro de su amante y comenzó a bombearlo al ritmo de las embestidas, golpeando su próstata en repetidas ocasiones haciendo que ni siquiera los labios de este pudieran ocultar los fuertes gritos de placer del otro.

Las fuertes embestidas y el roce de ambos cuerpos que se conocían tan bien llevaron en minutos al paraíso, donde ambos terminaron completamente perdidos. Hyde pudo sentir el momento en el que Gackt se derramaba dentro suyo, lo que gatilló que él se corriera en su mano.

Ambos se quedaron en aquella posición durante unos minutos antes de que Gackt saliera de su interior, observando como por entre sus glúteos caía un leve rastro del semen que acababa de dejarle. Al levantar la mirada, notó como el otro ya yacía dormido, con una sonrisa plena en su rostro. En silencio, Gackt se levantó y a medio camino encontró una toalla con la cual se dirigió a limpiar a su amante. Luego de ello, le tomó en brazos y le cargó hasta la habitación, donde el mayor se agarró con fuerza a su cuerpo, reposando su cabeza en su pecho. Sin poder negarse ante su amado, Gackt se recostó al lado y apagó las luces, pensando que tendría que superar la sorpresa para el próximo cumpleaños de su amor, quedándose dormido rápidamente.

 

Cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente, Hyde se encontró solo en el dormitorio. "Gackt?" murmuró adormilado, tanteando su cuerpo entre las sábanas y no encontrándolo, solo una pequeña nota con aquella caligrafía tan bella.

 

 

_Ven a ser mi sirviente, Hyde. Te estaré esperando en la tina._

 

Se rió entre dientes, echando la mirada hacia la habitación de Gackt, antes de levantarse y caminar por el pasillo.  Era el día después del cumpleaños de Gackt, después de todo.  

Esto podría ser el comienzo de un día interesante.


End file.
